When presented with a list or other group of objects, such as on a user interface (UI), it may be difficult to insert an object within or around the group. It may be even more difficult to insert the object in a predictable position on the UI, such as without clogging the interface with entry points around each of the objects. This may be especially troublesome with smaller screens, such as a touch screen of a mobile phone, tablet, or other screen.